A Lost Owl
by IzzieValdez12
Summary: "He had such beautiful green-blue eyes, I didn't want him to blink." The story of Percabeth as seen through Annabeth's eyes. Cute, fun story! Multi-chapter fluffy cuteness. Enjoy!(art by viria) RICK RIORDAN OWNS PERCABETH not me. :)
1. A Lost Owl

**This is my first POV (Annabeth). Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR COCA-COLA INC. There. It's done. PLEASE review. If the demand is high enough, I will post more chapters. Thaluke and Percabeth. There might be some grammatical errors and I'm aware. Enjoy!**

"The mommy spider is coming for me. She tells me in the time when I'm not quite asleep, just tired and confused. Her voice is all whispery and scratchy, like the way Daddy talks when he's sick. My not-real mom says it's the wind. The wind is good. It carries little owl babies to the sky, and blows all the fog away. This is _not_ the wind. The wind doesn't say, _I will have revenge. Sleep, child. She doesn't like sleepy sacrifices. _The wind doesn't laugh, or send evil spiders to come and take you away."

I remember writing that at school. Of course I got in trouble. And of course, nobody believed me. So I ran. From my family, from the monsters. I knew somebody would find me, but I didn't expect it would be a prince.

Okay, Luke wasn't a _real _prince. Through my naive, 7-year-old eyes, that's what he looked like-emerging out of the mist with a sword and a stare that would scare all the monsters away. For quite a while, I wanted to be his princess. Soon, I realized that Thalia was.

You didn't have to be a genius to see it. It was kind of obvious. Whenever Luke brushed past, bright pink patches tip-toed up her face, and didn't go away. Their hands melded together like hot celestial bronze, and he gave Thalia a look like he never wanted to let go. I know _I _would have never let go. I had always wondered if I'd find a love like theirs. I prayed to Aphrodite that I would find a match that could make me smile and blush, and would love me like I was all he had.

When I met Percy, I was watching some loser drool in his sleep. I went to the infirmary looking for Clarisse-she owed me some drachmas-when I saw a skinny, strange boy passed out on a cot, clutching what looked like a minotaur horn. His eyes popped open and we both gasped. He had the most stunning green-blue eyes, I didn't want him to blink. But he did, and I noticed his long, jet-black eyelashes sweep across them. The shining sea-green orbs filtered through his lashes. I was completely captivated, but only for a second before I regained my composure. In that second, I heard Aphrodite's sing-songy voice in my head. _Percy_.

He took my mind off everything. Math problems, campers bullying me, and especially Luke. He was goofy, cute, with a tittering laugh that I'd replay in my head like a favorite song. We were best friends, and then we became more. Whenever we had an overnight quest, I'd stay up a little later than him, to see if he still drooled. He did.

I lost my feelings for Luke. He and Thalia were meant for eachother. When he died, I realized that my fate was to be in the arms of someone else. I was hoping it would be the arms of a certain son of Poseidon.

* * *

I straightened my sea-green tunic as the wind rustled my hair. After Nico sealed the doors of death with his magical stygian iron blade, Percy had to go to college. The last time I saw him was last Christmas, and I haven't stopped thinking about him since. I was about to text him for the fifth time, when I felt a drop of water on my shoulder. Then another, and another. I look up just as a towering wave of sparkling salt water sweeps me off my feet and carries me down Half-Blood Hill. Percy stands at the bottom, grinning and holding a gold picnic basket.

"Wise girl?" He extended an arm as if he were offering me a handshake.

I slap his hand away and pepper his face with kisses.

"Well, somebody missed me..." he says with a smirk.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

I bet you can guess where we went for our date. The beach.

We sit down on a wide, flat rock, and he empties the basket. We have blue pizza, coke, and cookies. Percy eats his food, and mine in a total of 4.5 seconds.

We end up walking along the shore until we come to the dock, where we stop and dip our feet in the water.

"Annabeth..." Percy says. "I know this sounds really cheesy, but I love you. I would die for you, I would wait a thousand years for you if I had to... you are beautiful, smart, and in short, the most amazing girl I've ever met. So please..." he pulls out a blue velvet box. "Will you marry me?"

"YES!" I smiled so much I was afraid my face would split in two.

As he opens the box, I can barely breathe. The ring is a dainty, magnificent thing. Real gold with a gray diamond set on the delicate band. Smaller swarvoski crystals in my favorite color-Percy's eye green-ring around it. On the inside, meticulously engraved into the metal are 4 words: _Wise Girl_ and_ Seaweed Brain._ Next to the big diamond is a barely visible emerald cut so tiny it must have been done by Leo. I trace my finger over it and the larger stone floats up to reveal a yankees hat and a ballpoint pen, in small colored gems.

He leans over to slip it on my finger, and with his head full of kelp...

He drops it in the water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Here's my blue cookie for you: (::) This chapter is a biiiiit short. D: This is also in Annabeth's POV. More Percabeth on the way!**

* * *

My hands are slick and clammy. Partly from anxiety, and partly from the whole tube of gel I just wasted on Percy's hopeless hair. It's reckless and never-ending, like the sea itself. He definitely didn't get it from Sally; her hair is brown and sleek and has probably never seen a drop of hair gel. On any given day, his hair is cute and endearing, but when you're going to a fancy dinner with your mother-in-law, it's just a nuisance.

I pick a piece of seaweed off my ring and smile. The moment of the proposal was too movie perfect. I knew he was going to do something dopey. Before I could comment on his stupidity, he took me by the hand and pulled me into the water. You can imagine what happened after that. Yes, we were kissing underwater. That took up some time, so the ring had settled under a big clump of seaweed. A turtle almost carried it away for dinner!

That's where we were going. Not a turtle's mouth, dinner. I almost slapped him back to Tartarus when he said he hadn't told Sally yet. We decided to tell her together, and invited her to a nice dinner out at Katie's restaurant. It's not a bad place, except they only serve cereal for breakfast for some reason. There are garlands of orchids and daisies wreathed around the entrance, with live baby birds twittering in shady crevices. Everything is vegetarian, but their pesto tortellini is to die for.(even though no animals _actually _had to die for it.) When I see Sally at the doorway, suddenly my make-up is too bold and my satin shift is too short, and my bracelets are too clunky. I spent the entire car ride straightening my peach bow, picking at my non-existent pimples, and checking my teeth for food. I don't know why I'm so nervous. It's totally out of character for me.

"Annabeth! Percy!" She strides forward and wraps us both in a warm hug.

"Hi, Sally." I smile meekly as Percy hands her a bouquet of flowers. "Shall we go in?" She nods and we step through the veiled hall. Tapestries depict the titan war, with a mini Percy fighting gallantly and slashing at monsters with riptide. My favorite one is at the very end: Percy holding up the sky. I play with the small bunch of gray strands hanging loosely from my bun.

As soon as we step in the dining room, an ear-splitting screech cuts through the comforting silence. Travis is standing next to a plush, velvet booth, holding a rather mangled-looking violin under his chin. The strings are fraying, there's a crack in the bottom, and he has taped the bow back together. He obviously doesn't know how to play it, either. I don't know how he has managed to elicit such painful wails from the poor instrument. Every time he stops playing, it seems to groan in relief.

"Travis," says Percy. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Trying out a new instrument." He replies.

"Killing moose is an instrument?"

"Percy, you should be more supportive. Katie is. In fact, I am now a regular here."

"Really?" I say to Katie as she passes by.

"His music is beautiful."

"Are you sure you want to let him play here?"

"His music is amazing. Honey, take their order."

As she walked into the kitchen, I caught a glimpse of two yellow plugs in her ears. I stifle a giggle. Their relationship is so cute. To be honest, I've been shipping them together since I was fourteen. They are a really good couple. I hope they stay together.

"Well, guys..." He puts the abused violin away. "What do you want?"

* * *

Our first course is scrumptious, as usual. We eat and chat, and before I know it, it's desert. We quickly order blue cheesecake all around, and then it's time to announce the wedding.

"Sally..." I'm shaking so much, my bracelets start clanking. "There's something we need to tell you..."

I take a deep breath. "Percyandiaregettingmarried!" I get it out in one string of mashed-up syllables.

The first thing I can pinpoint on her face is shock, then elation, and then pure excitedness.

She starts crying. "I can't believe it... my son's all grown up!" She starts choking back sobs, and Percy pats her back and mutters assuring words of comfort. When desert comes out she calms down and smiles.

"Congratulations. I always knew you would end up together. Annabeth, you will make an amazing wife. And Percy... You had better be a good husband. Now let me see the ring!"

* * *

She orders champagne and insists on planning the wedding herself. We stay for two hours planning everything out.

* * *

Our car gets towed, so we walk home together. Percy plays with my hair and softly sings to me, his breath tickling my ear. Now I can stop fangirling over Katie and Travis, because I've got my own romance. And it's going to last for a long, long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Lots of reviews! Here's my drooling Percy for you : :L**

**Keep reading!**

* * *

The past few months had happily skipped by in a hazy blur. We had fun memories in the 6 months of our engagement. Meeting Piper and Jason's new baby, Marcus; Leo and Isadora's 4th of July party; camp reunion. Today, it's two weeks until Percy and I get married. My heart is about to explode with anticipation, happiness, and nerves.

Juniper decorated Camp Half-Blood for our wedding. She harvested seaweed, twisted it into elaborated knots, and strung them about the sandstone arch that leads into our tent. Seashells and olive branches adorn heavily draped tables and chairs. Driftwood benches are scattered around a blue-speckled stone dance floor. Sitting above it is a huge animated mural on a stone slab showing the night after we won the war. Percy is laughing and I'm leaning against his shoulder by the fire as Grover eats a tin can.

"Is it okay?" The green tree nymph is searching my face for signs of approval.

"Are you kidding me? It's amazing!" I'm glowing and ecstatic. "June, you're a star!"

She sheepishly kicks a stray pebble on the floor. "Aww... it was nothing. Oh! That reminds me!"

She zips up the entrance to the tent and dims the lights. At the clap of her hands, a labyrinth of stars and planets fills up the tent. It twists up to a starry constellation of the empire state building.

I'm still marveling at the lights and wondering how she did this when someone comes up behind me and covers my eyes. I'm all set to grab my dagger and face a monster, but then I smell something weird. Pine needles?

"I know it's you Thalia!" I say in a sing-songy voice.

"_Di Immortales!_ Every single time!" I turn around and she's smiling with her arms open. I hug her without hesitation.

"Do you bathe in sap, or is the tree smell natural?" She sniffs her hands, confused, and then shrugs.

"C'mon. We'll be late for the dress fittings!" Thalia is beaming up at me, her electric blue eyes sparkling. It makes my heart break whenever I see her. I keep thinking of how she gave up her mortal soul to be a huntress. I almost did, too... But... there was Percy. All sweet ocean eyes and crazy black hair. I couldn't leave him, just like that. In fact, that's when I realized that Luke and Thalia were my family. They _promised_. And they abandoned me. And now, I was Percy's family. I couldn't abandon him.

"Let's go!" She's getting impatient. Oh, well. Huntress or not a huntress, she's still my best friend.

* * *

We go through _at least _20 dresses. We have a wide range, because price is not important. Us demigods usually toss a few drachmas on the front desk, and then the cashier faints and we walk away.

There are sweetheart necklines, heavily beaded bodices, lacy trains, and one with a practically invisible chiffon skirt. (I'm pretty sure Piper picked that one out just to annoy me.)

"Are you kidding me, Thals?!" I shriek from the dressing room as I see what she has laid out.

"Just try it!" she says, followed by a chorus of giggles from Piper and Juniper.

I groan as I pull it on. "Is this polyester? _Two _drachmas can afford more than polyester!"

I swing open the dressing room door and everyone is bursting with laughter.

The towering white collar looks like what a dog wears when it has fleas, and the glittery, blue tulle bunched around the waist looks like I'm smuggling a coffee table into the shop. Pearls, pearls, and more pearls are strung _everywhere_. Combined with the gods-awful green silk fabric, the overall affect is a bloated sea turtle that crashed into a jewelry store.

"Guys, this is serious!" I'm about to start laughing, too. I sweep my gaze over the room to look for the attendant, when I see a glimmer of baby blue. I move toward it as best as my horrid dress will let me.

When I shuffle closer, there's a beautiful, full-skirt strapless gown with shimmery blue lace in a sheer top layer.

"Thalia Calliope Grace," I start. "Why did you not show me this one?"

She's blushing."Oh. I. Did. Not. See. That" she says haltingly, like a computer.

"Thalia..." I'm readying my death glare.

"It was so fun to see you in those ridiculous outfits... I wanted to save this one for last!"

"Oh my gods..." I sigh. _Keep calm Annabeth. Two weeks. Just two more weeks._ Fine, whatever. I just give my death glare to her during the rest of the fittings and lunch.

* * *

I snuggle closer to Percy on the plush, cozy couch.

"Finally, we get to be alone." Percy leans over and kisses me gently. He's about to pull away when I say, "Do you think you were getting away from me that easily?"

We continue for about one minute. I don't think that Zeus's master bolt could have pulled us apart.

Then, there's a ding from the kitchen.

"Ooh! Popcorn!" My seaweed brain scampers away.

I shake my head and laugh a little. Then I turn the movie on.

"'Finding Nemo'? Really, Percy?"

"Hey, it's a classic." he brings out an over-sized bowl of blue-buttered popcorn and blue m&ms.

"Yeah, for twelve-year-olds."

"You know, Annabeth, twelve-year-olds are pretty smart. That's when I knew not to be a jerk to you, because you were so amazing. And I was only fourteen when I knew I wanted to marry you. Look, the movie's starting!"

In the beginning, I see Coral and Marlin being sweet and enjoying family life. They have a bunch of children. I'm thinking about how much I want to raise a child with Percy. A sweet little boy, maybe. He could take after Percy, make waves in the bathtub, eat blue food for breakfast, and we could get him a pet fish to talk to. As we get to the part with the shark, I think of who might hurt him. Nobody! He would be practically invincible, and a good fighter. I fall asleep next to Percy, thinking of our perfect future son.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all my loyal followers! Tyson is happy! :D**

**Some of you have been concerned about how "appropriate" my story is. It is rated T for mush and cuteness, not M for M-ness, and will stay that way. Anyyywhoo... On with the show!**

* * *

"You continue to amaze me Annabeth. Nobody sleeps through _Finding Nemo_!" Percy's frowning in my face when I wake up on the couch.

"I had a rough day! You should have seen the things Thalia was making me try on!" I prop myself up on my elbows.

"No good morning kiss?" Percy makes an embarrassingly dramatic fish face.

"No. Your mouth is all blue from hogging the snacks." He then attempts to look at his tongue.

"Awoooosss... Gaw iiiiii..." He falls off the couch from the struggle.

"I could totally wake up like this every day for the rest of my life." I lean down to kiss him.

"Are you sure you want to kiss me? I think blue dye is contagious..."

"Whatever, I'll try not to fall off the couch from looking at my tongue."

We just stay there in complete bliss, not caring about anything but the feeling of another pair of lips on our own. I wouldn't have rather been anywhere else. My hands get lost in his adorable black hair and I smile as much as he lets me. Then we lazily lay on the floor, not in any hurry to begin the day.

"Should we make breakfast?" Percy suggests. My stomach grumbles in reply. "Woah, who let a hydra in the house?"

He gives me a trademark goofy smile, the same one that used to (and still does) churn my insides into jelly. I cuddle closer and lean against his shoulder.

"Hmmm... Sure, why not?"

"Blue waffles?"

"Percy special?"

"Yep."

"Awesome."

* * *

The "Percy special" is my favorite food. It's blue waffles, with chocolate chips, bubble gum ice cream, and chocolate sprinkles. Sure it's about 650 calories, but Percy usually eats half of mine, and he stays as muscled and healthy as ever.

"Wow, the fire department didn't come when the smoke detector went off 10 times." I say, shoveling half a waffle in my mouth.

"They're used to me now." Percy shoves a whole waffle in his mouth.

"That really took a long time... and it cleaned out the cabinets." I gesture towards the now empty pantry. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Umm..." Percy looks at an invisible watch. "About 11:00."

"Shoot! I'm going to miss my doctor's appointment!"

"Ugggggghhhhhh! Don't go Annie!" Percy whines.

"I have to. Don't give me the baby seal face..." He scrunches his face up into a sweet little pout.

"I love you, but if you have to pull that out every time I leave, I probably won't go to my classes anymore!"

His face returns to normal.

"I'm going to get dressed. I'll see you around lunchtime, okay?"

"Okay." He says in a baby voice. I give him a quick kiss and get ready to leave.

* * *

I casually sit in the waiting room of the office, drumming my fingers on a stack of magazines precariously close to the waiting room table's ledge.

"Ms. Chase? will see you now." A cheery receptionist wearing way too much eyeliner beckons me into the hall.

The white-walled rooms have a distinctive smell; sharp and a strange, bitter cleanliness. On the plain, standard walls, pictures of mothers with new babies are tacked up, and little kids sucking lollipops. It doesn't make things feel nice, but more awkward.

"Hello, Annabeth." The serene doctor welcomes me behind a greenish-blue screen. She is studying my chart with a confused look on her face.

"Well, you are very healthy, your vaccinations were successful... no incredible weight gain..." She trails off and starts mumbling. "This is odd!"

"What?" My heart is pounding. "What's wrong?" My voice is shaking. "Tell me!"

"Ms. Chase... I'm sorry, but it seems that your test results came back... inconclusive."

"What tests? What's going on?"

"Ms. Chase..." she sighs, and gives me a sympathetic look. "I'm afraid you can't have a child."

* * *

I call Percy to come pick me up. I'm sobbing. I can't have a child. I knew it. No half-blood has a fairy tale ending. It doesn't happen. It can't. Sure, I'll get married, but... I've been dreaming of this. No Percy Jr. Nobody to carry on and be our legacy. I can't raise someone of my own. Buildings crumble. Rainbows fade. I bury my head in my hands, completely and utterly defeated. I've got a throbbing headache, I guess from the tears. I can't stop myself from thinking about what might've been. Replaying those perfect scenarios. Holding him in my arms, teaching him to ride a bike. My head is pounding, like something kicked me. I sit up straight in the car seat, and put my hands in my lap. Then, they grow heavy with something. I'm not imagining it...

"Percy! Stop the car!"

* * *

We pull over, and I hold him in my arms. My _baby_. He's in full blue and gray armor, sleeping soundly. I tickle him awake. He's got Percy's eyes, and a little swirl of black hair. His skin is so unblemished and soft, like new china.

"A mind child..." I whisper. "Percy..." I'm giggling from hysteria. "A _mind_ child. That's why they said I couldn't give birth!"

"What will we call him?" Percy is calm, looking down at him fondly.

"Percy Junior. He's just like you."


	5. Chapter 5

**This is not a new chapter. Sorry guys but I need to take a quick break from this story.**

**I've got other stories I'm working on and will come back to this when I can. I love all my loyal followers and readers. ;)**

**-Izzie**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait. :)**

**Note about this chapter: All of the bridesmaids are paired with their boyfriend/fiancee to walk down the aisle with, EXCEPT for Thalia because she's a huntress, so she walks with her brother, Jason. I ****_DON'T_**** SHIP THEM TOGETHER. That would just be weird.**

**Nai is 'I do' in Greek**

* * *

I looked up and down the aisle from the Big House window, pulse pounding. This is it.

The decorations were beautiful. Juniper had lined the walkway leading up to the Big House with wild strawberries and blue specks of flowers. All my closest friends and family sat in white wicker chairs, except for Athena, who sat on a bronze throne encrusted with gray gems, as still as a statue. Poseidon lounged on a chair like everybody else, catching up on horse gossip with Blackjack.

Sally turned, holding little Percy junior on one knee. She grinned and waved his chubby little hand.

I felt a blush creeping up on me, and quickly closed the curtains. My dad looked pale. He played with his tie, as anxious as I was.

Juniper gave the Apollo children their cue, and their music swelled as a hush fell over the audience. Even little Percy stopped his babbling.

The wedding march began.

Coach Hedge and Millie's daughter, Rose, began tossing blue and white petals onto the cobblestone path. She even managed to suppress the urge to eat the basket containing the petals.

The bridesmaids and groomsmen waltzed behind her. Thalia, Hazel, and Isadora **(see 'Repair Boy')** stepped out, with Jason, Frank, and Leo. Once they reached the driftwood podium where Zeus stood, it was my turn to walk down.

My dad smiled and held open the door. Little wrinkles formed at the end of his mouth. "Come on. They're waiting for you."

I stepped out and felt the warm sun on my bare shoulders. The silky dress glided across my body, virtually weightless, even though it had a huge full skirt.

A bunch of eyes were trained on me. I gripped my dad's hand, not wanting to let go.

My nerves melted away when I saw Percy.

His hair was in its usual tousled mess, perfect tan skin glowing. He wore a tailored black suit, with a blue hankie peeking out of his pocket, and a matching tie. He looked calm, but his eyes-those gorgeous eyes- gave away that he was more nervous than I was.

My dad squeezed my hand and simply said, "I'm proud of you."

He let go, and his hand was promptly replaced with another.

Percy pulled me up, and whispered, "You know, when I first met you, I thought you looked like a princess."

I grinned, and let out a small laugh. "You know, if you had said that back then, you wouldn't be here now."

The ceremony progressed, and I just stared at Percy until Zeus said: "Hello? Miss Chase?"

"Uhhh... _Nai_." I choked out."I do."

Percy slipped the ring on my finger.

"_Mporeis na phileseis te nyphe" _Zeus concluded. "You may kiss the bride."

"I like this part." Percy leaned in and kissed me softly. The audience erupted into applause. I forced back tears of joy.

* * *

I got my happy ending.

We talked to a few of the guests and enjoyed the "blue velvet cake." It tasted like chocolate, but it was blue! There were twelve tiers, each one decorated with heather gray shells and baby blue butter cream.

Athena even came up to me to congratulate me.

Her words ring as clear as a church bell in my head. "Congratulations on your marriage. Percy Junior is very cute. I would've liked a different name, but nonetheless, he is my grandson. You'll make a great mother. Hopefully you'll be better than me." We shared a brief, awkward hug. A faint smile broke her stoic composure, and she disappeared.

"Aaaannnniiiieee..." Percy nudged my foot with his.

"What?" I snuggled next to him on the private jet's couch. We were flying to our honeymoon vacation courtesy of Hermes Airlines (TM).

He gave me the baby seal face. Uh-oh. That's never good. "Are we there yet?"

"Ugh! Not this game! No!" I sighed and reclined against the couch.

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No. Gods, Percy!"

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?"

"I don't know. Hermes set it up."

He pouted. "This is a long flight."

I looked at my watch, which was a wedding gift from Piper. "We've been on the plane for twenty minutes."

Percy didn't hear me, because he was staring out the window, his jaw just about hitting the floor.

"What?" I looked outside too.

I couldn't believe my eyes. A lush, green island was below us, with a golden beach and the glittering blue ocean on all sides. But what he was gawking at was on the island. A huge, pure black volcano sprang out of the ground, towering over the dense rainforest below. Built on the side was a Spanish-style villa, with tan stucco and a red-tiled roof. But it wasn't a little dinky villa. It was a huge mansion, with a gigantic glass door leading out to a pale wood deck and a hot tub.

* * *

_I really did get my happy ending._


End file.
